Souls in Truth
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam has a vague idea of what happened in his head when Cas made the wall come down but he has yet to understand what it means for him and Angela. Sequel to Truth in Souls.


**Souls in Truth**

Waking up had been a mind numbing experience. Then again being trapped in your head and trying to put yourself together again was mind numbing enough not mention the few new things that you learned. How he made it to that place to help Dean and Bobby was a total mystery but he knew that he hadn't been alone. She had been there every step of the way even though she looked like she was a deer caught in a truck's headlights.

Sam looked at his hand and ran his thumb over the bandage. Dean had stitched him up after that brief spell when Cas left them on his god rampage. She would have done it if the whole thing hadn't exhausted her to the point that she was just dragging her feet along. She got him over that spell; he could still feel her fingers brushing his right temple and that fiery cool glow feeling that came with it. Thinking about it, he could sense that she was laughing a little while being soothing. It was a strange sensation and one he was certain had to do with what he had learned while inside his own head.

He went to Bobby's library and began looking through the grizzled hunter's books. He wanted to know more since his hell portion was more inclined to speak in riddles and then that last portion had been helpful but not a whole lot. He wanted to know more about what this thing was called true souls. He was certain Bobby had something since he had something on a bunch of other things that were new to him and Dean and appeared to be older, almost ancient.

He felt a soothing calm and a feeling of contentment and he turned to see Angela standing in the doorway holding a book in her arms. She really didn't have anything to discern on her face but it looked a bit peaceful; a first since she had been the one feeling like she was going crazy. His first thought that maybe she needed something and asked, "Are you okay Angie?"

"I'm fine." She shuffled her feet a little. She was quiet for maybe about a few minutes before she asked, "How do you feel?"

Sam took a moment to consider what she was asking. He picked up contentment and being at peace but he was aware that it wasn't from him. He gave a slight movement of his head that looked like a shoulder shrug before replying, "I can tell you're fine."

"You're confused… maybe puzzled."

"I'll admit that. Um Angie, what exactly happened? I know the whole thing of putting myself back together but… what did you mean by true souls?" It was easier to refer to that as her since it pretty much assumed her shape and was her.

Angela cradled the book in her hands. She knew that it would require sufficient explanation and she was grateful that Bobby had the tomes. It would make things a bit easier since she was getting used to that concept too. At least her other Sam, if it could be called that, was probably much clearer than she was. It sounded so crazy but how could you describe something without assigning gender related pronouns or something to that effect? She wasn't sure how to explain it.

Bobby had been checking up on things when he heard the conversation. He had been wondering how Sam managed to get out there to help him and Dean and how his girl knew too. He also had been wondering why she collapsed when Sam did and on the side while Dean had been holding a vigil next to Sam, he did some reading; the special reading that he had been doing ever since that goddess paid him a visit and explained a few things. He learned a great deal through the years and had been able to provide a means of support and explanation when those times cropped up. Now it looked like he was needed again.

He stepped into his library and said, "True souls are rather something unique. The way how it is both were one soul and, like identical twins, they separate at some point and become two separate ones but each has a piece of the other in them."

"Like soul mates?" Sam tried to clarify it. How Bobby knew this was another mystery and he suspected the old hunter dabbled in research when he learned about Angela and her race.

"Not really Sam," Angela replied finding her voice. "There is such a thing as soul mates meaning that they are paired but not to the extent of a true soul." Her voice softened as she explained, "Soul mates are two distinct souls that have a pair bonding of a sorts. True souls…" She made a slight face since she felt that she was not making much sense.

Sam finished, "One is a part of the other literally." It did answer some questions but it raised more. One was about his feelings for her and a look at her face told him she was in the same frame of mind. Was being a true soul the same as true love or was it the destiny crap that was designed to mess with their lives? Was any of it real? That last question hurt to think about and Sam was sure that she was thinking the same thing.

Bobby thought it best to leave them alone to figure it out. Besides Dean needed help on the Impala. They knew where to find them both if they needed help. He also needed to prepare Dean for any questions that Sam might ask.

Angela stared at the floor for a moment. She could hear Bobby's distinct tread leave the house and it was a grateful thing. Finally she said, "It's a rare but cruel thing. True souls can be separated by time and distance. It sort of explains why I didn't come back when your body did. I was following your soul." She paused a moment and looked at Sam. One of them was going to have to ask that painful question. She had been told the feelings were real but… "Was it all real?"

Sam looked at the pained expression and he could sense her confusion. He didn't blame her for asking the question. Love held a whole different meaning to her and he understood that. He had accepted that he had a lifetime with her and he aimed to make the most of it and that was after a none too subtle prodding from Gabriel. He could understand why she asked as he examined his thoughts and feelings.

He knew why he fell for her. That hadn't changed at all. "To me it is. I fell for who you are." Sam closed the distance between them. Gently he placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed his thumbs in a massaging manner. "For who you are," he repeated.

Angela let herself feel the massage and sighed. "He said the feelings were real."

"Who?"

Looking up at Sam, she replied, "You did, or rather that part of you that is mine."

Joking gently, Sam replied, "I guess I am glad that it was me but you know that I wouldn't lie something about that. I would as soon as jump into the Cage again than hurt you like that."

"I know. I just feel that it is one more thing that has every last thing coming after me. I'm tired of it."

"At least it's together right? You, me along with Bobby and Dean; together."

Angela couldn't help but smile slightly. Sam said the same thing essentially in her head. "You're right. I guess the idea will take some getting used to. The thing is if it got out…" She chewed the bottom of her lip.

Sam figured that out. He figured that was why Azazel tormented her as well as all the others who sought to make her life miserable were after her. "I know," was all he replied. He could sense the worry and a fervor… "I guess we always know."

Angela figured out what he meant. She could detect the humor. "At least I know when you're about to be pissed," she replied in a lighter tone. She sighed, "Well… I guess we keep going?"

"If you want. I just want you happy." Sam placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Just being with you makes me happy enough," Angela replied. The feelings were real. Nothing would change that and she felt foolish for bringing it up. She finally moved the book and held it up. She gave it to Sam. "Here I already read about the whole thing. I stumbled across it when researching healing techniques."

Sam held the book and looked at it. Making his decision, he put it down on a nearby table. He pulled her into an embrace that he tried to convey everything he felt about her. He felt her response equal his. They always did things together and they would do this together. He didn't deny that things were going to be different now that he had no wall to protect him from his memories from hell but he wasn't alone. He had never been alone as long as she was around and now was a part of him or rather had always been a part of him.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist and so I wrote this, the aftermath of Sam putting himself back together and finally understanding what he learned while in his head. Enjoy.


End file.
